I Wanna Be the サディスト
This is a real game that can be played here. It also has its own Wikia page, but there is permission to copy over the pages by Corndog52. Description I Wanna Be the サディスト (also known as I Wanna Be the Sadist) is a fangame created by TEN5DOT. It is based off of I Wanna Be the Guy. Zones Halloween Zone The Halloween Zone is the overworld-type Zone. Its music is a rock-modified version of the Excitebike Arena theme from Mario Kart 8. Sky Zone The Sky Zone is the second Zone to appear in'' I Wanna Be the サディスト''. Its music is the Corneria theme from Star Fox. Pyramid Zone The Pyramid Zone is the third Zone to appear in'' I Wanna Be the サディスト''. Its music is a spook-modified version of the Bowser's Castle theme from Super Mario World. Judgement Zone Judgement Zone levels have bosses in them. The Judgement Zone is the fourth Zone to appear in I Wanna Be the サディスト. Its music is either the Megalovania theme from Undertale or a modified version. Castle Zone The Castle Zone is the fifth Zone to appear in I Wanna Be the サディスト. Its music is a modified version of the Bowser's Road theme from Super Mario 64. Castle Fields Zone The Castle Fields Zone is the sixth Zone to appear in I Wanna Be the サディスト. Its music is a modified version of Creep by Radiohead. Blue Zone The Blue Zone is the seventh Zone to appear in I Wanna Be the サディスト. Its music is a modified version of I'm Blue by Eiffel 65. Bailey Visit this page. Versions and Updates Development began on the April 21st. of 2016. v1.0 - "PRESS START TO PLAY!" was the first version released to the public. It is known as "Classic" and "Beta". The release date was the May 17th. of 2016. This version of the game featured 18 levels. v1.1 - "WHAT TIME IS IT?" was an update released the day after "PRESS START TO PLAY!" and it added a timer at the bottom of the screen. During this update, Matthias Ocain decided a little bit of the story and what it would be. This version of the game featured 24 levels and was released the May 18th. of 2016. v1.2 - "WASD DESERVES SOME LOVE!" was an update that allowed players to use W, A, and D to move instead of the UP, LEFT, and RIGHT arrows. This version of the game featured 25 levels and was released the May 19th. of 2016. v1.3 - "I DON'T BELONG HERE. . ." was an update that added some more levels and one newZone. This version of the game featured 33 levels and was released the May 21st. of 2016. Story I Wanna Be the サディスト has gone through plenty changes throughout its development. v1.0's story, for example, was that [INSERT YOUR NAME HERE] was planning on becoming "THE SADIST" by overtaking "CORN KID". So far, the story is the same. Warp Pipe Visit this page. YOUR NAME HERE - The Main Character Character Description The main character, YOUR NAME HERE (or "YOUR NAME HERE" in the game's description), is the only playable character in I Wanna Be the サディスト. Appearance YOUR NAME HERE is a recolored version of THE KID from I Wanna Be the Guy, but THE KID's gun has been mostly taken away. YOUR NAME HERE wanted the gun's handle to hold on to for as a memory. Moveset You can control YOUR NAME HERE with the arrow keys (left to move left, right to move right, up to jump, and, well. . . down doesn't do anything. . . ). YOUR NAME HERE can not run, but he can pick up Stat Boost Items to increase his speed, and overall, his stats. Death Visit this page. Save Point Description Save Points are used to access the next level. Appearances Save Points say "SAVE", "EVIL", or "WUSS" above them. The "EVIL" Save Point is the only sprite with a bottom, however this is done for intentional reasons which will remain unnamed. The "EVIL" Save Point is also the smallest of the three, the other two being the same size. The white bars on the upper corners of the "SAVE" and "WUSS" Save Points are unintentional, but remain. Stat Boost Items Visit this page.